


A Chocolate Creamy Christmas

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bellyfucking, F/F, Force Feeding, Futanari, Near-Bursting, Stuffing, navel penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Sumireko's decorating for her lonesome Christmas, and Doremy decides to offer a little challenge to the young psychic so that she may earn her help.
Relationships: Usami Sumireko/Doremy Sweet
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Chocolate Creamy Christmas

Christmas time was nearing. The merry holiday would spread throughout the world and children near and far would get the presents they had been wishing for all year long. Their parents would get to see such wonderful small smiles on their faces, and it would make every second of prep worth it in the end.  
  
"Stupid... stupid decorations, god-"  
  
Of course, when you didn't have a family nor gifts to look forward to, Christmas prep suddenly seemed a lot more difficult than it previously had been.  
  
Such was the case for Usami Sumireko. A young psychic who had been able to traverse to the mythical land of Gensokyo thanks to her latent powers. That wasn't quite important at this very moment, however, as she was far too busy trying to decorate a pointy Christmas tree so that she could enjoy the vibes that it would give off. After all, she lived away from home, and she didn't have any friends to share the festivities with, so the vibes were all she could look forward to.  
  
"Why do these things even have to be this flimsy? What happened to good build quality!?" The nerdy psychic lamented as she hung up yet another Christmas ball, huffing... only to freeze as she saw a face reflected in the shiny surface of the ball, one that wasn't her own.  
  
One belonging to a certain cheeky dream-dwelling woman.  
  
"My my, you're doing this all on your own, Sumireko? You know, we celebrate Christmas here in Gensokyo, you only have to ask and you can join as anybody else would." The cheeky Baku in a black and white polka dress, otherwise known as Doremy Sweet, was taunting and teasing one of the few humans that she knew. Partly because this was all a dream so it was part of her domain, and partly because the brunette was always so adorable whenever she got flustered.  
  
The hat-wearing psychic brushed a hand against her cape to seem dramatic as she turned around to face the Baku. "You're not getting it, Doremy! This is something I have to do! I have to live on my own completely at some point, and I want to ensure that I can do these things all by my own hand!" She put on a strong face as she played up the importance of this event, only to receive a soft pat on the head from the dream-wandering Youkai.  
  
She paused for a moment before looking down at the floor, defeated and dejected. "Okay. Yeah. I can't actually decorate a Christmas tree. I know, I'm disappointing." Sumireko muttered as she reached over towards the box full of balls, which had been placed right next to a box where all the broken balls would go. The broken box was filled with shards already.  
  
The red hat-wearing youkai shook her head. "Oh, you dope. You don't have to do all of this by yourself, and you have even less reason to beat yourself up over it all if you just asked for a little bit of help." She continued, only for her smile to twist. "Buuuuuuuut... Since you wanted to be difficult and avoid asking in the first place, how about we make a little game out of things?"  
  
Already, Sumireko felt a chill run down her spine. "You've got an awful plan like usual, I can smell it. I don't even have to use my powers since I can read it straight off your face..."  
  
"Aw, am I that predictable? Oh well, just makes this next part muuuuch easier." Doremy chimed as she snapped her fingers, causing the living room to be filled by one massive, ceiling-height oven-wide chocolate pudding to appear in front of both of them, barely brushing against the barely decorated tree. "All you have to do is eat through this entire thing, and I'll do all of the decorating for you in exchange. Simple, isn't it?"  
  
The hat-wearing psychic pushed up her glasses, the glare from the lights above obscuring her expression. "You just want to see me pig out for your amusement." She accurately deduced, prompting a happy nod from the Baku, and a sigh from the girl herself. "Fine. I'll eat it. But you better not be lying. Reimu wouldn't like that."  
  
"As if that girl ever likes anything." Doremy shot back as she casually spawned a beanbag chair for her to sit in, rubbing her hands eagerly together as she watched with a keen eye.  
  
Sumireko gulped as she turned back towards the pudding with droplets of sweat starting to run down her cheeks. She had to eat all of that, and then the Baku would take care of the decorations. That was the deal. Maybe she'd even stick around for the festivities, but that was a pipe dream.  
  
The psychic closed her eyes as she reached out, and instead of using a spoon or a fork or anything to cut the pudding, she used her psychic powers to just rip a chunk off. A chunk that she stuffed into her mouth, chewing into it and slowly swallowing it as she had reduced it to a manageable size. "Tastes..."  
  
"Tastes like what, Sumi?"  
  
Sumireko grimaced and stuck out her tongue. "Takes horrible! Couldn¨t you at least have made it strawberry or something instead of chocolate?" The psychic complained and was laughed at in return, causing her to stew in her anger as she pushed another piece into her mouth...  
  
The entire mountain of the pudding was way more than she ever expected to deal with, but she had to eat every single little inch of it, otherwise, she wouldn't receive the reward. So it had to go down quickly and without much trouble, otherwise, she'd just dwell on the taste for so long that it didn't matter.  
  
She continued to pull piece by piece off the giant pudding, each piece being roughly the size of her head as she slowly nibbled her way through it, turning to spit out the most egregiously awful pieces of the sweet treat. Nobody said she had to eat the entire thing, and Doremy was lenient enough that she didn't stop her...  
  
Despite how awful it tasted, and despite just how much of it there was, Sumireko eventually managed to eat every single little speck of chocolate pudding... but at a cost.  
  
"Oooorrggghhh..."  
  
Her belly rumbled and tumbled as she collapsed onto her back, the entire floor shaking as she fell. Her belly, which had been so cute and flat just a few minutes ago, was now about double the size of the rest of her. All of the pudding she ate, sloshing around inside as she tried to desperately deal with the pressure of having that much flan-y goodness around inside of her.  
  
But, she did forget somebody. "Well! I expected you to eat all of that in a few hours, but here you are, having eaten all of it in about an hour instead! You know what that means, don't you, Sumi?" The Baku taunted as she ran her hands across the massive dome, rubbing her fingertips up against that completely immobilized surface...  
  
A brief burp escaped the chocolate-filled girl's lips as her stare turned into a glare. "You're... uuurp... going to do something bad to me instead of helping, aren't you?" It didn't take a genius to figure out, especially after everything she had gone through just a few incidents ago.  
  
"Of course I'm going to help you, silly," Doremy replied as she snapped her fingers, a sinister look forming in her eyes...  
  
As a massive hose appeared out of nowhere, cream dribbling from the tip. Not to be outdone by one of her creations, the Baku whipped out an equally creamy tool of her own. One that was big, huge even, and looked just like an equine's most potent tool. Her cock, almost as big as the belly that was bulging out of Sumireko's midsection, if not slightly bigger due to the thickness combined with the length...  
  
"Help you get super-duper massive, that is." She concluded with a grin.  
  
"You're the worst and I should've never listened to you!" Sumireko practically screamed as she tried to pull herself away, but her belly was just too heavy for any of that. She couldn't even get an inch away from her dream-wandering 'friend', despite how much she wanted to just run right here and now. She wanted to avoid a fate worse than death..!  
  
The psychic was absolutely and utterly trapped between a rock (her belly) and a hard place (the floor), and that only just got worse as she found the hose filling her mouth. Seconds later, brandy-flavored cream spewed out of it and she was forced to gulp it all down, causing her taut belly to strain and grow a little with every passing second.  
  
While the magically animated tool continued to pump and pump, Doremy climbed atop of that massive belly, poking the outward-facing bellybutton with her enormous rod. "My, you're puckering your best hole, all for me? Well, since you're being such a tease, I'll just take advantage!"  
  
Sumireko immediately felt the pain and pleasurable mix of having her navel be speared by a length larger than she was tall, and the muffled screams that followed it could explain how she felt about the affair completely... Her mind continued to race, 'MAKE IT STOP!' being the most common thought swirling around in there.  
  
But one other thought gradually grew louder. 'more'. It started so quietly, but as the pleasure and the pain that came with it ramped up, it grew louder. 'More...' 'More!' 'MORE!' The voice inside of her head just continued to scream, betraying her want to escape with a want to be stuffed beyond all belief... And if the voice had its way, she'd burst just the same too.  
  
The psychic girl could feel the rumbling from both the hose and the horsecock, and the flow from both intensified in turn. It felt as if the gushing cream from the hose was practically trying to fuck her throat, mimicking what was happening to her bellybutton. If she wasn't in a dream, she would've probably been toast at this point. But since she didn't know, she was just busy being a massive cushion for the woman atop of her.  
  
And what a cushion she was. Doremy had never truly felt a fuck like this! The outside was soft beyond all belief, but the inside was both tight and so creamy that she could never go without a feeling like this! She'd have to mess with more girls to make more huge 'onaholes' like her and use the cream in her balls to enhance the experience...  
  
On the note of that cream, the two girls' mutual climax was drawing nearer and nearer. In just a few moments, they'd mutually climax... and...  
  
And then it would all be over.  
  
"STHHOOOOPPPP!" Sumireko tried to scream amidst her continued gurgling, but it was too little too late.  
  
Doremy reared her head back as she thrust her hips forward, and a massive splurt of massive cream-filled one of the young psychic's holes. A splurt that caused her belly to grow outward in multiples of 3 inches per second, and the cream from the 'tap' was equally vicious, as her belly started to rub up against the walls of the living room...  
  
The surface of her belly grew redder as the seconds ticked on by, even as the floor and the walls were shattering from the pressure her growing stomach put on it. She simply couldn't be contained... but eventually, the rest of her skin grew redder and it sounded like it was trying to strain itself to expand further.   
  
And when skin couldn't expand any further, there was only one thing left that it could do, something that made Sumireko's poor little eyes widen in utter and absolute shock...  
  
"No.. NO! I DON'T WANT TO POP! I DON'T WANT TO BURST AND DIE LIKE THIS! I DO-" Were the last words that futilely were quashed by the hose still in Sumireko's mouth, right up until...  
  
*POP*  
  
\---  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Sumireko screamed as she suddenly jolted awake, sweat running down her entire face as she tried to comprehend what had just transpired... only to notice her surroundings.  
  
She was back in her room. No crazy Baku dream ghost thing, no giant pudding, no hose that spewed cream... and most importantly, as she looked down at herself, there wasn't a giant belly that she should be worried around. Everything seemed just as it should be. She even pinched herself and gave her face a few slaps to make sure that she was 100% awake and that this wasn't just a dream within a dream or something, but everything was as it should be.  
  
"That... that was a nightmare, wasn't it?" The psychic young woman muttered to herself as she wiped at her brow to try and clear away the proverbial waterfall of sweat that had been building up throughout the night. "Right... I¨m not super stuffed or giant or anything, I'm just me..." She continued to mutter, only to then collapse backward, burying her face in her pillow. Now that she was sure that she was back to normal, there was only one thing left on her mind.  
  
'I am never eating chocolate pudding ever again...'


End file.
